defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Chisana Valentina Swiftstrider
Appearance Her right eye is covered by an eyepatch and three vertical scars. She got them when she tamed her first beast back in her younger days. The bridge of her nose holds six piercings, three on each side, in two vertical lines. Her lips has two studs as well - on the lower one. The tongue is newly pierced as well. The color of her eyes are not nearly as bright as usual Blood Elves, much due to the fact that she grew up somewhere else. Their color is more aquamarine. Her posture is somewhat slouchy and her walking is relaxed. "Ya be an elf, Chi, but ya haf de soul of a Troll." - Zulka'Jin History During the Third War, Chisana was a young little elf, merely around three years old. As her home were invaded and overtaken, the parents - Lori'the and Seldar, whose only wish was for their daugther to survive - put her in a casket which they then set into a river, hoping that she would be found by some good people. After about two days, little Chisana was indeed washed ashore - on The Echo Isles. Here, she was a welcome gift to the childless couple - Drahn and Zeo'uk. They raised her as one of their own, and she quickly grew attached to them. But the girl knew she was different from the other Trolls, no matter what she did. Painting herself blue and green was a quirk of hers, seeing as she only wanted to fit in. She also learned to speak Troll, and her accent is deeply affected by it. When coming of age, her parents sent her out to tame her very first beast in Durotar. Here, she set her eyes on a boar, and after a long battle and being half-blinded on her right eye, which is why she has three scars over it, Chisana had finally caught him. The name of the boar is Boris, and he is her most trusted pet. Relationships Zulka'Jin - Her lover and mate. Many frown upon their interracial relationship, but they only want to make eachother happy. They share a tent in the Northern Barrens. She is currently carrying his child. Lohtos V. Dawnblood - The leader of her band. She has a great deal of respect for him and loves to prove herself. Dareil Sin'Valor - The innkeeper. Even if he's a Warlock, she doesn't hate him, because the fel energy from him aren't as strong as others. Satharian An'Thalan - She loves and adores Sathy, they are very close friends, and she would do anything to protect him. Leithari An'Thalan - Sathy's twinbrother. She met him once, but still grew fond od the man. A shame that he was killed. Darilas Lionfeet - Their paths crossed briefly in Valley of the Four Winds, but she haven't seen him since, nor did she get his name. Luciouz E. Jackjaw - These two are only on neutral terms, cause Dare and Loh told them to. Behind his back, she calls him Stinky. Why? Well, let's just say that he interfered in her personal business, and then poured cheap-ass ale over her. Nightsun - The brother of Lohtos. They get along fairly well, even if he's kind of a dryball. Ekran - A Tauren Druid that recently joined the band. Even if he's not the most chatty person, she has come to like him as a fellow member. Tan Doriel - They both have severe issues to trust another, most cause Tan insulted Chisana's heritage, and called her a Troll-wannabe. Lesson: NEVER, EVER, do that, or Chi will see to it that your life will be a living hell, unless you actually apologize. Silvari Duskwind - They're briefly aquainted, and he seems like a shady person. Moneyfix - The leader of Zulka'Jin's band. She sometimes does missions for them as well, considering that her own is quite lax. Trinix - Or miss. Moneyfix's woman, and a highly sophisticated lady at that. She's cunning and strong. Chizul.png|By http://gou-kun.deviantart.com/ Child.png|By http://gou-kun.deviantart.com/ imagebe_archer_by_maroonz80_d7123a8_by_maroonz80-d72i8mf.jpg|By http://maroonz80.deviantart.com birthday_for_ladyringo_by_senshisoldier-d53susi.jpg|By http://senshisoldier.deviantart.com Family_evening_by_Ka7.jpg|By http://ka7.deviantart.com wow__chibi_chiisana_and_luna_by_natsukikun-d5yvhrz.jpg|By http://gou-kun.deviantart.com/ chisanaaim.png|By http://gou-kun.deviantart.com/ IMG_0007.jpg|By http://gou-kun.deviantart.com/ IMG_0011p.png|By http://gou-kun.deviantart.com/ elfessp.png|Lineart by http://gou-kun.deviantart.com/ Colored by http://greenliquidbrain.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters Category:Blood Elves Category:Silvermoon Category:Farstrider Category:Females Category:Female Category:Hunters